Report 842
Report #842 Skillset: Nekotai Skill: Oothai Org: Nekotai Status: Completed May 2012 Furies' Decision: See announce news post 2037. Problem: As per the recent monk special report, basic kata grapples inhibit momentum gain. This change has uneven effect on monks. For example, Nekotai's only momentum gain spec grapple Oothai can only target the head. As such, the Oriama ender was tweaked to allow momentum boost on a successful throw (with momentum sustain on mangle). The Amihai ender was not adjusted, leaving it limited to Oothai head or staggered momentum gain. I would prefer to keep Amihai as a mid- to late-momentum action and roll back the momentum boost changes to Oriama by tweaking target range on Oothai. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add arms & legs for Oothai lock. Delivers a poison on time delay of 1.0s to 2.0s. Regular transfer and shrugging rates apply. Roll back momentum gain changes on Oriama. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add chest & gut for Oothai lock. Delivers a poison on time delay of 1.0s to 2.0s. Regular transfer and shrugging rates apply. Retain changes to Oriama. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Add limbs, and chest/gut to Oothai. Traditional asphyxiation damage on head also extended to chest. Added wounding to other limbs. Roll back changes to Oriama. Player Comments: ---on 5/15 @ 20:34 writes: You could re-package the 200 ka basic lock for a 350 ka spec lock w/ momentum & and added targeting. Call it Oolock for all I care. That would more or less solve the Oriama / Amihai problem-- namely how Oothai head > Oriama head gives unnecessary momentum gain. Definitely not seeking any change to the Nekotai affliction lineup, hence my lean back towards a poison mechanic. Please note that Oothai does not currently transfer poison, so Solutions 1 & 2 would not increase how many poisons can be delivered above a simple nekai + nekai. ---on 5/16 @ 11:14 writes: Alternately, you could also apply the solutions of this report to Nekotai Ootangk-- a skill that is unused due to momentum loss and intensive ka cost (though, appropriately priced for effect of 75% failed curing). ---on 5/18 @ 01:05 writes: I was under the impression that Oriama was only possible with a basic Kata Lock, and that is why it was adjusted. Further, Amihai wasn't adjusted in the special report. Thus, I'm not sure what reason there is to adjust Oothai. ---on 5/18 @ 09:46 writes: Hrm. I had assumed Oriama could be setup with an Oothai headlock, but masochism proved this to be false. This makes me rethink my position on REPORT 791, as I assumed you could Oothai > Oriama repeat to wear down breathing. Instead, that would require basic Lock > Oriama cycled through four times before an Oothai would become viable. I may need to revisit that, as I believe Choke/Oothai should setup an Oriama to take fuller advantage of Oriama head (but that is for another report). My desire to expand targeting on Oothai for Amihai setup still stands. ---on 5/24 @ 17:50 writes: With Amihai delivering hidden poisons and bleeding already, I'm not sure that it is necessary to make Oothai deliver poisons or target limbs. Shofangi, for example, have a throw that works only after a basic kata grapple (crunch) which is arguably our instakill. Throws, though far more useful with the change in writhe speed from the special report, are still a specialized aspect of monk combat. Staggered momentum gain is almost a given with them. Logami/Bogami/Kumati/Tomati will all gain momentum. Shred/Disarm both cost momentum. Is it absolutely necessary to Nekotai combat to gain momentum on these throws? I don't mind seeing a change, but I'd like to really comprehend the necessity. ---on 5/29 @ 10:09 writes: Let's set throws aside (as it doesn't directly relate to the proposed Oothai change). The report is all about expanding options for Amihai, which is not a throw. Traditionally the 400 ka Amihai becomes viable at 4mo given a momentum gaining grapple action at 3mo. Currently Oothai fits that role, but is limited to head target only. The express interest is to have more targeting options to assist the 3mo grapple > 4mo Amihai, 4mo grapple > 5mo Amihai, Also keep in mind that Discipline Breathing has degraded the true value of Oothai asphyx, and the Lock head > Oriama throw to remove breathing would require 8 forms to eradicate the asphyx defense. Yes, I am asking for Oothai to have more options because it is Nekotai's only momentum gaining spec lock, and is the only true setup for an Amihai. ---on 5/29 @ 22:54 writes: So, the two grapples that I see are Oothai and Ootangk. The latter causes you to lose momentum, rather than just sustain it. This is also the only grapple you have that can target bodyparts other than the head, while still using blades. Amihai requires a Nekotai (rather than Kata) grapple. Correct? If so, I can see the issue. Amihai is effectively impossible to use properly except on the head. Supported. Solution 3. ---on 5/30 @ 09:00 writes: Well, Amihai works with any grapple... lock, head choke, or otherwise. ---on 5/31 @ 12:09 writes: Sure. I agree and then you give me reason to reconsider. No, I understand, but the normal kata grapples are fairly weak for most purposes, and don't gain momentum. Point still stands.